


'Lesson' Sounds So Cold

by NidoranDuran



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A routine physical examination of Naruto gives Tsunade a startling surprise, and she just can't keep from indulging in it, even if Naruto is a virgin out of his depth. Neither can a startled Shizune walking in on the festivities. Anonymous commission.





	'Lesson' Sounds So Cold

A medical exam of the village ninja should have been routine for Tsunade at this point. Almost menial, really. She moved through the motions of Naruto's physical efficiently, and thought she would have him off just as quickly as all the others, but then she moved on from sensing his vitals to making sure his body was in good condition. Which had led her down to the absolute monster of a cock between his legs, half-flaccid but still so impressive that Tsunade could respond only with, "Your cock!" as she stared at it in amazement.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Naruto asked, looking up at Tsunade. Her sudden exclamation threw him off as he looked up at Tsunade in surprise.

"No, quite the opposite." Tsunade pressed a hand against Naruto's chest, pushing him down to lie on his back atop the examination table. "I think there is nothing at all wrong with this amazing cock." Her hand gripped it tightly, stroking slowly and marveling at the way it grew even bigger under her touch. His size bordered on excessive, but for a stacked and bold woman like Tsunade, that was simply a challenge. Climbing up onto the table, the hand not working his cock undid her top easily. "Are you a virgin, Naruto?"

"Unfortunately," was the first word out of his lips. An embarrassing way to say it that made Tsunade laugh. His cheeks burned a little bit. "Are you..."

"I am applying treatment," Tsunade explained. Her ample breasts spilled free as she shifted into position. "I see a problem, and I intend to fix it. Just lie back and relax, let this happen." She handled her pants next, pushing them down and shoving forward to get out of them on her way into settling atop his lap and seizing hold of the big dick before her. Confidence guided Tsunade into position as she stared at the massive shaft. "Do you find me attractive, Naruto?"

"Of course." He nodded quick and excitable, not knowing how else to handle what was happening here. "You're beautiful."

"Excellent. The last thing I would want is for you to think the woman you lose your virginity to is a dismaying sight to look at." With one confident shove down, Tsunade took Naruto's cock halfway into her with one firm push, gasping in surprise as his girth proved a lot to handle and even more pressing than that, she found herself bucking in excitement. "Ah! It feels even bigger than it looks!"

"Tsunade!" Naruto gasped as he felt the snug embrace of her slick, needy hole around his aching shaft. He barely even understood what was happening as Tsunade took to riding his lap, watching as she started to move up and push herself down again, moving quickly and needily without any sense of shame or hesitation to temper her motions. He had gone from a virgin to having sex with the stacked blonde in seconds and he wasn't even entirely sure how he'd gotten from one place to another. Not that he exactly minded, his eyes staring up in awe at the buxom woman riding hard atop him.

"I think we're going to need to spend a lot more time together in the near future," Tsunade purred. "This poor, neglected cock is too good to be tucked away in a pair of pants and ignored like this. You need love and you need attention, Naruto. To not know how to use a cock this glorious.... It's unthinkable!" Her voice was tinged with the excitement and heat of her pleasure, Tsunade bucking happily atop Naruto's lap as she let herself ride out the heat and excitement of his touch shamelessly. There was little about the chance to ride him that didn't feel incredible to Tsunade, and she was unrepentant about getting what she wanted now as she pressed onward. The pursuit of feverish pleasure had proven the only thing that Tsunade cared about right now, and she slammed feverishly down to get exactly what she craved, a needy mess lost to something heated and shameless.

Naruto's hands tightened against Tsunade's hips, his eyes glued to her gorgeous tits as he watched them heave from the vigor and pressure of her motions. "I'll do whatever lessons you want." The idea of school had never appealed quite so much to Naruto as it did right now, knowing what such lessons must have entailed as Tsunade heaved and jiggled atop him. She wasn't being subtle at all about what she wanted, and her shameless, obvious approach to riding his cock was so exciting that he felt himself lost to the excitement. He needed this, and he was happy to lose himself to any chance to enjoy it. "Name a time, Tsunade. I'd be happy to learn!"

"Oh, of course you are!" Throwing her head back, Tsunade let out a needy gasp of delight, refusing to slow down the rapid motions of her hips bouncing on in shameless descent. She was frantic, a needy mess bouncing up and down and nothing was going to help rein her in now, a brazen lack of composure worn like a badge of honour, not that she would have stuck a badge anywhere to mar her luscious, plump tits continuing to bounce erratically from the motion of her desperate motions. She was a hopeless woman now, lost to the chance to pleasure herself thoroughly and hold back absolutely nothing. She was enjoying herself far, far too much now to consider any of that. She needed release, and with Naruto's huge cock buried inside of her, she felt like she was closer to it than she could have ever dreamt.

There was other business to attend to, but Tsunade was ready to put all of her other physicals on hold for the day to keep this up. "I can just see it now; I'm going to turn you into the ninja stud you deserve to be, and teach you how to charm women so utterly that the idea you ever reached adulthood as a virgin would seem laughable!" Tsunade saw a challenge, but lots of raw potential, and she was going to make this work, going to ride up hard and hot as she took Naruto's cock down and refused to slow down amid her steady advance to release.

Only pure physical conditioning kept Naruto from blowing his load into the tight depths of Tsunade's amazing pussy immediately, but he lacked the experience to hold out forever. With an eager cry of pleasure, the ninja lost himself, yelling Tsunade's name as he came hard inside of her. Tsunade, in turn, let out a confused and surprised noise of delight as the big dick erupted inside of her, his throbbing and the flood of messy, gooey seed that filled her up proving too much for the poor woman to handle. She came from being creampied, far earlier than she was expecting, but she could hardly feel shame about that given the volume of cum. He was so pent up and virile, and she was amazed by what he could do.

"Did I do alright?" Naruto asked, panting as he stared up at Tsunade, not really able to gauge how well she was enjoying herself even with a big, bright smile plastered across her face.

"For a virgin? You were amazing. But we have a lot of work to do yet." She grabbed hold of Naruto tightly, responding by rolling around to pull him on top of her as she lay on the table next. "I want to see how well you do on top. Fuck me as hard as you can with that massive cock between your legs. Show me how much of a man you are!" She couldn't believe she was asking this of Naruto Uzumaki of all fucking people, but she was ready to accept that this whole situation was just completely beyond sense or sanity now.

Naruto nodded slowly, hips drawing back, cum oozing from Tsunade's spent, loosened up hole as his big load began to leak out of her. He took his first thrust deep into Tsunade when the door opened, Shizune stepping in and saying, "Lady Tsunade, we are waiting for the next exa--" Her eyes widened with shock as she stared at the sight of Tsunade on the table, pinned beneath Naruto. Thanks to the arrangement of the room, she saw a view from behind, of Naruto's massive girth and swollen balls, as well as Tsunade's legs loose and high. "Lady Tsunade!"

"Cancel them. Send them all back, my day is all booked up now teaching Naruto how to fuck me!" Tsunade didn't keep quiet, an indecent risk in the event anyone would have heard, and Shizune closed the door behind her, staring in awe at the sight of what was happening.

An intruder didn't make Naruto slow down. No, he was too into it now for that. The chance to be in control and to fuck the busty blonde proved too much for him to handle as he slammed down into her again and again, drilling Tsunade's pussy with powerful thrusts in an eager bid to show her exactly how strong and dominant he really was, unwilling to compromise now on the chance to fuck her senseless. Hard, feverish pushes hilted his fat prick deep into the ninja medic, who encouraged him with ravenous glee and hot moans to take her as hard as he wanted. Shizune couldn't possibly do anything to stop that now.

Enthralled by the sight of Naruto pinning her teacher down and fucking her raw, Shizune couldn't leave, couldn't go cancel the appointments as planned. She was too consumed by a lust of her own at the sight of his massive cock, and as she lurched forward she thought only of one thing: getting as much of him as she could. She pushed forward, burying her face into Naruto's ass and grabbing hold of his hips tightly as she brought her tongue in one long, steady lick from his heavy balls slapping against Tsunade with each thrust up to his ass hole. She didn't hesitate to give in to something primal and feverish, sloppily rimming the ninja as he fucked Tsunade deep.

"That feels so weird!" Naruto gasped, the wriggling tongue against his ass hole providing a sensation he was horribly unprepared for, but he didn't exactly mind. He continued hammering down into the writhing Tsunade, hands grabbing her massive tits and kneading them without shame or hesitation as he played deeper into this hazy, chaotic situation. It was a lot to deal with, but he found himself almost too happy giving in to something absolutely insane and baffling, lost to a swell of heat and desire that refused to let go. He fucked Tsunade with vicious, rapid thrusts, and he wasn't about to stop now for anything.

"Yes, just like that! I knew you could do it, you're a natural!" Throwing her arms around him tightly, Tsunade relished in the fever and heat behind Naruto's desperate thrusts. It felt almost too good to be true, but she knew better than to ever believe something like that. Naruto's unchained, confident balls deep slams into her hot cunt made her feel like a virgin again, his meaty and formidable cock wrecking her in a way that she had long forgotten the feeling of, and she just couldn't hold back the raw excitement of it. "And Shizune! You dirty little thing, eating my virgin's ass like that. You had best be prepared to help me in lessons to teach Naruto how to be the man I know he can be, if you're going to go off having fun like this."

"I would love to help, Lady Tsunade," moaned Shizune, who continued to make out with Naruto's ass hole, a marked lack of shame carrying her on into surrender and depravity as she worked. She was sloppy and messy, tongue lashing all over the place as she licked Naruto's ass and gave him experiences he would have never even imagined before. There was no sense to this in Naruto's eyes, but the pleasure was so intense that he couldn't help himself. He wanted more of it, twisting hotly under the pleasure of this combined experience as Shizune opened the man up to rimming moments after he'd stopped being a virgin, which felt like a surefire way to leave him with all manner of frayed and dizzying desires and tastes, but the time to worry about any of that wasn't now; now, they focused only on pushing on and having their way with him completely.

Between Tsunade's incredibly tight, snug pussy to slam into, and Shizune's face buried in his ass while her tongue worked inconceivable magics upon him that felt too good for him to question, Naruto wasn't really in a place to learn how to handle himself and push on to last longer. No, it was a miracle he even lasted as long as he did last time given the circumstances, gasping and trembling in heat and pressure as he lost control to the sudden swell of excitement and heat, body trembling and bucking as he gave in to something absolutely unbelievable. He came hard, creampieing Tsunade again, and once more the flood of hot, potent, gooey cum flooding her womb was enough to drive Tsunade over the edge as well, her hands grabbing his head tightly and pulling him into a messy, feverish kiss as he shot a massive wad of spunk deep into her.

"Did I do well?" Naruto asked again.

"Amazingly," Tsunade said, voice rumbling low and hot as she clung to him. "Being on top suits you. You're going to be an incredible man by the time I've finished with your training. Mm, Shizune, go out there, tell everybody there has been an emergency and that we will set new appointments to replace the examinations today. You and I have work to do with Naruto, and we cannot let anything else get in the way of that."


End file.
